1. Field
The following description relates to a system and method for charging an electronic device, and more particularly, to a system and a method for inductive charging of an electronic device, capable of moving an electronic device into a position at which optimal charging efficiency is improved, by data communication between a charging pad and the electronic device in real time.
2. Discussion of the Background
The market trend for recent non-contact or inductive chargers follows the Wireless Power Consortium (WPC) standard. This standard is for charging various types of terminals (WPC-compatible products) with a single inductive charging pad having a primary coil (hereinafter, referred to as a charging pad). In particular, the standard requires a gap between coils of 2.5 mm. There are various terminal housings with varying dimensions that may be charged by a charging pad.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of an inductive charging system of an electronic device according to the related art. FIG. 2 is a top view of an inductive charging system of an electronic device according to the related art. Referring to FIG. 1, the inductive charging system of an electronic device according to the related art includes a charging pad 100 and an electronic device 200 positioned on the charging pad. Inductive charging systems have two important parameters, efficiency and recognition rate. The related art utilizes permanent magnets inserted into the charging pad 100 and the electronic device 200 to guide the electronic device 200 into position, to achieve the maximum efficiency and solve the recognition rate problem.
Referring to FIG. 2, a first coil 110 is included in the charging pad 100 to generate a magnetic field when powered on, and a second coil 210 is included in the electronic device 200 so that the second coil 210 generates an induced current as the magnetic field is generated. The induced current generated charges a battery (not shown) included in the electronic device. In order to maximize efficiency during charging, the positions of the center portions of the first coil 130 and the second coil 230 may be aligned. In order to align the center point, the inductive charging system according to the related art is implemented so that permanent magnets are installed in both the charging pad 100 and the electronic device 200, or a permanent magnet is installed in the charging pad 100 and metal is installed in the electronic device to guide the electronic device into position by a magnetic force when the electronic device approaches the charging pad.
The permanent magnets may cause various side effects in a mobile terminal, for example, malfunction of a geomagnetic sensor or Hall IC and RF performance degradation. Even if metal is used in the mobile terminal rather than a permanent magnet, a significant improvement in minimization of side effects is not made due to the influence of magnetization.